The Rogues
Beware of honpou! The Rogues are the freakish free agents of Kaiju Big Battel. Each of these free-willed individuals is without allegiance to good or evil. These self-serving Rogues can seldom be trusted; sometimes they fight well, sometimes they fight badly, but they always fight for themselves. So beware, these lone wolfs are loose cannons waiting to explode. The Rogues Although unpredictable in nature, the Rogues hate all the Kaiju factions, including Kaiju in their own category. The only exception are the Sea Amigos. *'Kung-Fu Chicken Noodle' - A Cantonese worker who gained super-powers (and an armored soup can, which he wears) after falling into a vat of chicken noodle soup in a failed suicide attempt. Due to both his ability inside the ring (including the feared five-fingered chowder fist) and the fact that he has killed at least two Kaiju, he is considered one of the most dangerous kaiju on Earth. Has been known to make temporary alliances with both the Heroes and Cube's Posse, but rarely with Team Space Bug. He is also known as Soup. First appeared at Rumble in the Alley, June 1997. *'Baby Sky Deviler' - The spawn of the egg dropped by Sky Deviler in the battle of the Scottish highlands. Dr. Cube raised him in his "In-Cube-ator", however, he was taken by the rogues' Kung-Fu Chicken Noodle after his first time in the ring. Rumor has it that Soup is taking time away from the Battel to raise him. Hatched at Shpadoinkel Mania XVIII, October 20, 2006. *'CIA Plantains' - Imposters created by the CIA to ruin the good name of Los Plantanos and keep the Sock Puppet Dictator's government in power. The imposter Plantains precede the actual Los Plantanos tenure in Kaiju, having first appeared at Atrium Arena Rumble, 1996. *'Vegetius' - A giant bird-turtle creature from a South Pacific island, the most beast-like of all the Kaiju. First appeared at Brooklyn Double Danger, December 20 2003. *'Iron Bros.' - The Iron Brothers are composed of Brother Claw, Brother Fist and Brother Mace. Each is distinguishable by their weapon-appendage. These three are mercenaries for hire to the rest of the Kaiju Battelers. First appearance ? The Space Pirates *'Giii the Space Pirate' - An alien invader who joined the KBB to "Steal the essance of Kaiju". Giii appears to be an opportunist, joining any team that offers him the right amount of money. At Shpadoinkel Mania XVII, Giii was defeated at the hands of a Kaiju hero newcomer "Tad Bradley, Hawaiian Paddler". First seen at Someone Must Die!, May 26 2006. *'Sekmet' - Giii's other first mate. (Not G.D. Lee). First appearance ? Sea Amigos *'Unibouzu' - Gained super-powers and turned into a giant sea urchin after being bitten by an atomic sea urchin. Incredibly strong, but incredibly stupid. Undisputed leader of the "Sea Amigos" with Call-Me-Kevin and Cycloptopuss. First appeared Matsuri Mass Mayhem, April 2002. *'D.W. Cycloptopuss III' - A sea monster with few friends and many enemies. Makes up one of the three members of the unofficial "Sea Amigos" faction, along with Call-Me-Kevin and Unibouzu. At Shpadoinkelmania, Cycloptopuss and Hell Monkey become the first ever Kaiju Big Battel Tag Team Champions and are dubbed "The One-Eyed Monsters". First seen Davis Square Decathlon, July 1999. *'Call-Me-Kevin' - Hurled from his home planet by an explosion, he lost his memory during the centuries it took him to arrive on Earth. Has only won one Kaiju Big Battel upon his arrival. He joins the "Sea Amigos" and is taken under the wing (or tentacle) of Unibouzu. Despite having one of the most losing records in all of Kaiju, Kevin was once the Kaiju Grand Champion. Kevin first appeared at Warsaw Wafu Fun, June 7, 2002. Los Plantanos *'Pedro Plantain' - Half of Los Plantanos, recipient of the Golden Banana Award for KBB Tag Team Excellence, Pedro's world was crushed by the knife of Silver Potato, when Silver Potato assassinated his brother Pablo, ending the Plantain's dominating time as a team. Pedro remained a hero for a time, trying to vent his anger towards the enemies of Kaiju, but eventually, he cracked. Pedro has lost his status as a Kaiju Hero, and is now considered to have gone rogue. First appeared at Rumble in the Alley, June 1997, as half of Los Platanos. *'Zombie Pablo Plantain' - Formerly Pablo Plantain. Pablo was killed by Silver Potato during the first match of Someone Must Die. Dr. Cube resurrected him for evil, though he seems more inclined to helping his brother than Cube. First seen at Shpadoinkel Mania XVIII, October 20, 2006. Category:Kaiju Big Battel current roster